Data buses allow for a plurality of devices to communicate with each other. Additionally, devices connected via a data bus are often of varying levels of importance. For example, devices are often classified into master devices and slave devices, wherein the master devices may assert control over the slave devices.
Unfortunately, situations may arise in which two master devices simultaneously (or quasi-simultaneously) try to control a single slave device, often resulting in data loss that complicates proper operation of the slave device.